Pups Serve with Zeta 6
by spartansteel
Summary: Only weeks after the evacuation of Ilima, Minh Young Kim and the rest of Zeta 6 crash land on the outskirts of Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups respond and the crash and allows the fellow Gears to stay at the Lookout. However the pups will soon be involved in there toughest mission ever; save Adventure Bay from the wrath of General RAAM and the Locust Elite.


An SOS from Zeta 6

It all started as a typical day for the people of Adventure Bay. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, and everyone was happy while exchanging hellos with friendly waves. Meanwhile up at the Lookout Ryder and the pups were playing without a care in the world, Ryder was shooting hoops with Chase, Marshall down by the garage, and Rocky. Rubble and Zuma were playing Tug of War, and Skye was inside playing Pup Pup Boogie.

"Alright Chase, show us what you got." Said Ryder as he dribbled his basketball and passed it.

Using his head Chase was able to knock the ball to make a basket. "Nothing but net!" He boasted.

"Marshall, you wanna try?" Asked Ryder.

"I don't know Ryder. Last time I made a basket I didn't even use the ball, it was with myself." He replied.

"Hey don't be down about that. Afterall, we won that game because of you Marshall." Said Rocky. "Just give a shot."

"Well… okay. I'll do my best." Marshall aligned himself below the hoop. Rocky launched the ball with his mini catapult toward him. Marshall knocked the ball up high but instead of the hoop, it hit Chase on the head.

"Oof." He grunted.

"Oops. Sorry Chase." Said Marshall.

"It's okay buddy. Give it another try." I'm sure you'll get it." Said Chase.

"Ready Marshall?" Asked Ryder as Marshall nodded. He dribbled the ball before passing it. With his paws planted down he used his muzzle to knock the ball right into the hoop. When he heard the swoosh of the net, he was pretty proud of himself.

"Yes! I did it." As Marshall rejoiced, Ryder and the other pups paid no attention. It was as if that something else was happening and he didn't know.

"Guys? What are you… " He asked until something caught his ear. It was a whirring sound that was coming from above.

"Ryder what is that sound?" Asked Chase.

"I don't know. Although it sounds a lot like a… a helicopter." Said Ryder.

They all looked up but saw nothing as the sound progressed. "But how? Skye's in the Lookout. And her pup house is parked right next mine." Said Rocky.

Still in thought and look up trying to search for this sound's source, Rubble and Zuma came running up. "Dudes get up hewe you gotta see this." yelled Zuma. Ryder ran up the driveway with the pups right behind him. They met up with Rubble and Zuma and looks to the sky, Sure enough he was right. From around the Lookout a helicopter was flying overhead. The pups were in awe just from the size of it. It made Skye's copter look like a toy. But this one was much bigger and covered in armor from tip to tail.

As it flew by, the pups were still watching in amazement. Ryder also enjoyed the moment when something caught his eye on the copter. The tail was starting to smoke, not only that but small sparks were flickering as the smoke grew blacker. In a second later the copter started to decrease in altitude and was swerving left and right.

"Oh no!" Said the pups. "Is it gonna crash?" Asked Rubble.

"It might. Who ever's piloting it they're coming down too fast. We got to help them. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" With that said Ryder pulled out his pup pad. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout."

*Meanwhile in the Lookout*

Skye was enjoying herself as her paws were moving to grooving to Pup Pup Boogie. "Ruff Ruff! Yeah!" She yipped as she performed a back flip. All five stars under her pad on the tv were blinking. "Oh yeah. And that's how you Pup Pup Boogie". She started the next level when all of a sudden the game was interrupted by static. "Hey what happened?" She questioned as she stood there puzzled. Through the static she heard what sounded like voices. "Hello? Is someone there?" No picture came through but the audio, while choppy, was clear enough to make out.

"Hello?" She called out. "Yes, hello, Mayday, Mayday, This is Lieutenant Minh Young Kim of the COG. We have smoke in the cockpit, requesting to make an emergency landing!" Skye was confused. _Lieutenant? COG? I don't know what's going on but he sound like he need help,_ she thought. "Stay on the line we can help you!" responded Skye.

"Repeat smoke in the cockpit, we're losing altitude quickly. We're coming in too hot!"

"Damn it, someone help he keep this Raven straight." Said another voice.

"Everybody brace!" Yelled Kim. "OOOOHHHH SHI…"

The line went dead. Skye was worried. "Oh no, Kim? Kim can you hear me?" No response. Her ears flattened and her heart sank with disbelief. _No, NO, It can't be. _She thought. To Skye nothing was more terrifying than a plane crash. At that moment her collar lit up. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout."

"Ryder need us. He must have seen where Kim crashed. I just hope he's okay." She said as she made her way to the elevator. One her way the other pups were meeting her half way, until Marshall bolted through and knocked them all into the elevator.

"You missed it Skye. A helicopter was flying outside and we think it crashed somewhere in the forest." Said Rubble.

"I know I just heard on the tv." she replied.

The other pups winced. "What do you mean, it was on the news?" Asked Zuma.

"No, but I got an SOS call from some man who said he needed to land.." Said Skye.

"Who?" asked the other pup in unison. Skye responded,

"His name was Minh Young Kim,"


End file.
